


Gravity Got You Down?

by My_feets



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bickering, Death, Dipper is sassy, Grudges, NOT SAD, Post canon, Rift, Sailing, The Mindscape, bills apocalypse is over, obviously, they arnt gone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_feets/pseuds/My_feets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i have survived monsters, demons, and even the freaking apocalypse, but in the end, I get taken down by a cliff... wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. my great decent

**Author's Note:**

> so this is this i guess. bill will be in bold dipper will be regular.

 

The last thing i remembered was falling.

you would think that after dancing with death everyday during the summer for the past 7 years, fate would have chosen a better way for me to go. something more... heroic, ya know. I mean if i was able to outlive the apocalypse, i should be able to survive almost anything, right?

 

well, that's not what the cliff said.

 

my day started off pretty well. during the summer me and my twin Mabel live with our friend Soos. the shack used to belong to my Grunkle. which one? I guess that depends on who you ask. So Soos practically owns the shack now, letting us stay with him and his girlfriend during the summer, and the Stans when ever they show up.

 

Anyways, my day started off with me simply going out to get some more information on some magic flowers, they, of course, only grow on the very edge of the gravity falls cliff, from 3-5 (am) during the summer at its prime. It was no problem, an easy in and out, that is, until i fell off. next thing I know everything is gray and im standing- no floating, over my body, which honestly looks more like a lumpy paint splatter than a body now.

 

So basically, Im screwed. At least now it cant get any worse right?

 

" **WELL** , **WELL** , **WELL** , **LOOK** **WHO DECIDED TO** **SHOW** **UP**!"

 

don't answer that.


	2. SORRY

hey guys, does anyone think i should continue this or no? im kinda inspired to continue it, but im not sure if it'll be worth it or not.

anyways, have a good day...or in my case 1:40 in the morning:p


	3. Oh no…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to all who commented for me to continue this story this chapter is a bit short but better than nothing

I stared at the floating corn chip in disbelief, seriously what the heck, I thought I was done with this asshat years ago!

So, I decided to do the only reasonable thing and kindly voiced my concern.

"What the fuck are you doing here cipher!"

"Geez, pine tree," he said faking offense   
bringing a black hand to his bow tie/ chest area " so hostile, as for why I'm here, this is the mindscape kid, I run this place."

"Then Why Am _I_ here"

"When your in the mindscape you're either practically a ghost, or you are one. In your case _and_ I suppose mine" he shot a glare at me "you are one"

"So that means-"

"Your stuck here, with me, _forever_. "

And I swear if it was possible for a one eyed triangle to smile, he would have been, ear to ear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS

**Author's Note:**

> well it looks like you made it to the end of this chapter. thanks for that, and thanks for any comments bookmarks or kudos you leave. they mean a lot. ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> also sorry for any grammar, or spelling errors.


End file.
